Rospark the Floroid
is a rose-based Pseudoroid from the Mega Man ZX series who attacks by using electricity. He is a light-weight Pseudoroid designed to fight effectively even on the most difficult terrain. Appearance Rospark is a limited warfare Pseudoroid specialized in long range electroshock attacks.Secret Disk No. B 18 -- Mega Man ZX Advent His design also allowed him to fight evenly on even the most difficult terrain.Mega Man ZX Advent manual, p. 35He stands out for having two different forms, which seem to be based on the growing stages of a flower. His primary form is of a green mechanical bulb. The upper part is surrounded by thorned tendrils with Spike Manipulators which can attach to poles and similar objects. He has a long cone-shaped head with long red lights and small eyes. His mobility is limited in this form, as he can only move by using the spike on the bottom of his body to rotate in a similar manner as a top. He is slow and can only do short jumps, resorting to his tendrils and the spike on his head for defense. Upon attaching to a pole, Rospark's bulb opens up to reveal the thin form of a humanoid with a pink frame and green limbs. He has long horns on his head and pelvic area, as well as golden spikes on his chest, torso and hips. The bulb plates are open wide on his back, and their interior resembles the petals of a rose. As long as he has access to poles and similar structures, Rospark can move freely between them. He can also use attacks unavailable to his bulb form. His eye color also changes depending on his form. His primary form has him with red eyes, while his more humanoid form possesses blue eyes. Personality In regards to personality, Rospark tends to speak in a dramatic manner, using terms related to flowers. His reaction towards the Mega Man Model A varies depending on whether the player is controlling Grey or Ashe. He seems to be elated by Grey's presence, calling him a "handsome boy", but expresses sheer antipathy towards Ashe, claiming at one point that he despises "pesky little girls". He seems to have a similar elation to Gerry the Raider, based on his comments to him while terrorizing him. The Japanese manual and website imply that his mannerisms were the result of faulty circuitry. History Rospark is encountered by the Mega Man Model A in the Tower of Verdure, where he terrorizes a Raider named Gerry to feed Model W with his terrified soul. The Raider escapes while the Pseudoroid confronts the Mega Man Model A, but he is defeated and his data is copied by Model A's A-Trans. He is revived by Master Albert for the final battle in Ouroboros, but he is again defeated. Power and Abilities Rospark attaches to vines in the Tower of Verdure to move around and attack the player in his rose form. He does not have a specific weak point, but takes normal damage in both bulb and rose forms. * Rose Wire: Rospark attempts to strike the player with a tendril in bulb or flower form. ** Spark Wire: In bulb or flower form, Rospark stretches an electrified tendril forward. The tendril also electrifies any pole within its reach. * Rose Stinger: In flower form, Rospark swings his arm, flinging four thorns at different angles. ** Spark Stinger: In flower form, Rospark swings his arm, flinging three electrified thorns at the player. The thorns create a triangular electric field in the area of contact. * "Giga Laser": In flower form, Rospark charges energy and fires a massive beam of electricity while sliding across a pole. The beam electrifies any other pole within reach. He will also regain some of his heath. When copied using A-Trans, except for his powerful laser, Grey and Ashe can use all of Rospark's abilities displayed in battle, with the addition of the bulb form being able to shoot a normal or electrified thorn (Bulb Shot / Bulb Spark) from the top of his head spike. However, when in bulb form, Rospark is much slower than all of Grey/Ashe's other forms. Defeating Rospark under specific conditions will award the player with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Collecting all 24 medals in the game will unlock Model a. * Gold: Hit Rospark with Rospark (A-Trans) only. * Silver: Hit Rospark with Argoyle & Ugoyle (A-Trans) only. * Bronze: Finish off Rospark in his bulb form. Trivia * Although some Pseudoroids change their dialogue based on which character the player is using, Rospark is the only Pseudoroid who displays a distinct reaction towards each character. ** Likewise, whether he is aware of whether Gerry escaped his grasp varies depending on which character the player is using: In Ashe's story, he notices Gerry escape from him at the last second but is unable to do anything due to Gerry already closing the door behind him and proceeds to blame Ashe angrily for distracting him from trying to yank Gerry's soul out and thus causing him to escape. If it's Grey's story, Rospark, evidently due to his arousal towards Grey, does not notice Gerry escape his clutches at all. * Rospark is one of three Pseudoroids who was not renamed for the English version of Mega Man ZX Advent. The others are Bifrost the Crocoroid and Argoyle & Ugoyle the Shisaroids. Notes and references Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Plant design Category:Playable Characters